


there are monsters here

by alrespirar



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Choking, Come Marking, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hate Sex, M/M, Power Bottom Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrespirar/pseuds/alrespirar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is wild, chaotic and emotional. He's a hurricane and Hux is suffocating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there are monsters here

**Author's Note:**

> Porn with some feelings, plain and simple. These two are everything to me. I could honestly spend hours talking about how much they need each other, hate each other, and how much they've fucked their way through the galaxy.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Sincerest apologies for any mistakes and feel free to point any out to me.

Hux knows that there’s a rumor mill about himself and Kylo Ren. To anyone, it’s obvious that they harbor no compassion or good feelings for one another. Instead, there’s animosity and an everlasting challenge between them. But the truth was, Hux never backed down from a challenge no matter how absurd it was. Kylo Ren clung to him, like an itch that he couldn’t reach. It was a mistake, it wasn’t supposed to happen, but it did. This thing they had together, whatever it was called.

But most of the time, it was the perfect recipe to work out the hate and frustration they caused one another.

Hux represents everything Kylo Ren is not. He is a minimalist, strategic and demanding of organizational order. Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren are chaotic, emotional and driven by the dark side of the force. The only thing that brings them together is their hatred for the Resistance.

They've been branded together by the Supreme Leader. Two halves of a whole.

That is their destiny.

Hux grows up idolizing what the Empire represented in a world of chaos. The Empire is gone by the time he is born and what little is left is scattered throughout the galaxy. He idolized the power men can bestow to bring order. Kylo is the opposite of what Hux represents and yet they need each other. 

Sometimes Hux wonders if it’s all some test, wondering if Snoke truly believes this can work, but Hux loves the First Order and has given his everything to it. There is no going back and he refuses to let Kylo Ren get in the middle of the way as much as a petulant child he acted when things didn’t go his way.

It’s a cruel joke, really. Hux hates him. 

When a reconnaissance report returns and informs them of a potential lead to finding Luke Skywalker, they act fast. Hux is standing next to Kylo discussing their next set of plans. They don’t know what they’re going to find on Jakku but Kylo is adamant on going first.

“My men are completely capable this,” Hux counters. They’re in a hallway on the way to the bridge.

“Said hastily by an officer who has never seen combat. Do not presume to know what that is like.”

Hux bristles at that. Kylo Ren has never used his inexperience at combat against him before.

 “I won’t have you pandering to me.” Hux stands his ground and glares back at Kylo.

“I am merely stating facts, General,” comes the reply. Kylo is wearing the mask but Hux knows from years of working with him that he’s smirking underneath the black and metal.

 Hux knows that Kylo does this to rile up his temper and it’s particularly true because there is no one in the galaxy who gets under his skin like Kylo does. And it infuriates Hux but he doesn’t do anything about it. This is where their differences become clearer than day, Hux is calculated and logical.

“Have you ever even fired your blaster before? What will happen on the day when you can no longer hide behind your troops?”

“Your threats are useless, Ren. You’ll get nothing out of me.”

"We'll see," Kylo says before he turns around and walks away. Hux exhales, ignoring the way his heart is beating fast and thankful for once that they were alone.

+

When the Resistance pilot is brought on board, Hux watches as they drag him to one of the interrogation rooms.

“Make sure we are not disturbed,” Kylo says before walking in. He turns around and faces Hux, "Soon we will have what we need."

The door shuts the door behind him. Hux stares at the door for a second before he realizes that personnel, technicians and engineers are also starring. He turns around and glares at them and it’s more than enough to have them scurrying around to get to their posts and back to work. 

The difference between him and Kylo is that he doesn’t have to say anything, his own authority is visible.

24 hours later, after a failed attempt to retrieve the droid from Jakku, Hux will own up to his own mistake and failure to the Supreme Leader. He can see from the corner of his eye the side glance Kylo gives him but ignores it for the most part. One of their own has betrayed them, an act that Kylo is being so smug about. It makes him want to punch Kylo in the face. But that would be admitting that Kylo got to him and Hux refuses to let that ever happen.

+

On the nights that Hux can't sleep and has finished all his paperwork, he'll take up walking along the corridors of the Finalizer before reaching her core. Tonight is no different. After having sent a message to all the scouts and spies scattered throughout the galaxy to be on the look out for the two fugitives and the droid, all they can do is wait. The night shift crew will be working and they salute Hux as he walks past them. He comes across Phasma and Hux isn't sure if she's just doing her usual rounds or obsessively trying to find something to do.

"Sir," she greets him.

"Phasma," Hux nods his head before he notices that there is something left unsaid. "What is it?"

"Kylo Ren has taken up residence in the training room and hasn’t left. Perhaps you should check on him."

"What makes you think I can get him out of there? You know how he gets after a failed mission."

Phasma doesn't say anything and merely stares back at him until Hux sighs. "Fine," he says and resists the urge to roll his eyes. This wasn’t how he wanted to spend the rest of his night and he's a hundred percent sure that Phasma is smirking under her helmet which makes it all rather annoying.

The door to the training room obviously doesn't open even when he puts in the code but that doesn't matter. Hux shares the Finalizer with Kylo after all. They both have clearance on every corner of this ship.

He finds Kylo inside, without his helmet on and his hair messily tied up. He’s in the training uniform that mostly consists of sweats and a sleeveless shirt. The simulator he is fighting is half dead already, but Kylo keeps going. Kylo lifts his hand and reaches out just as a dummy is pulled from its restraint and it flings across the room to him before he swings his lightsaber and slashes it in half. The metal head flies and barely misses Hux. He blinks down at where it lands before looking up at Kylo, unimpressed.

"Must you make a mess of the equipment?"

"What are you doing here?"

"The crew can't do their job if you're in here not letting them work. Clear the room, you've been training for hours."

Kylo turns around and faces Hux. He's sweating, his hair sticking to his face and he's breathing hard. Hux also notices the fading bruises on his neck.

When Hux first noticed them, he was slightly worried. Worried because every time Kylo returned from combat, it was the usual light injuries that needed taking care of. Hux oversaw the reports, how could he not, but nothing ever mentioned bruising on the neck.

So the only answer was that they were self-sustained. It was hardly surprising to Hux. Kylo thrived on pain, he just didn't know that he also did so to get off. It was no wonder that the collar of his armor always went up past his neck.

Hux supposed there were worst things Kylo could be doing. A part of him was hopeful that one day Kylo would go too far and suffocate himself. The thought pleased him immensely, but of course Kylo wasn’t _that_ stupid.

“Come on, if we both can’t sleep, then there’s something we can do about it.” Hux then says, breaking the silence. He turns around and walks out, not bothering to see if Kylo is really following or not.

+

“If we’re going to do this, then we’re doing it my way,” Hux then says as soon as they enter his quarters. At this time of night they don't have to necessarily worry about prying eyes.

“And what is that?” Kylo asks and he doesn’t say any more before Hux takes a firm grip on Kylo’s shirt before pushing until the back of Kylo’s knees hit the end of the bed.

They kiss and it’s harsh, with teeth and tongue and biting. Even in the bedroom in the privacy of his quarters, it’s still a challenge between them but they both know who has the control here. Hux leans back up, lips red and throbbing and looking down at Kylo who is splayed underneath him. Kylo’s eyes are hooded, his hair a wild dark mess and Hux feels it, feels how hard Kylo is underneath him. It makes him feel powerful, more than he is and with an experimental grind, his pupils grow as he watches Kylo swallow hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing to stifle a groan.

Hux moves his hand from Kylo's shoulder and his fingers hover over his chest, his skin cold compared to how warm Kylo is from how hard he had been training. His hand stops beneath Kylo's heart, feels the heartbeat there and how steady it beats. 

He knows Kylo is watching him, trying hard to resist to use the force and know what he is thinking. Hux moves his hand back up to Kylo's clavicle, his thumb rubbing against the skin, there before he moves back up and his fingers hover above his throat.

"Lucky for you, this habit of yours can't be seen by anyone else," Hux says. "Tell me, what do you think of when you are alone in your quarters and suffocate yourself?"

Kylo doesn't respond immediately and instead glares back at Hux, who then gives the tiniest hint of a smirk before he touches Kylo's throat. Beneath his touch, he feels Kylo swallow. Hux begins to add pressure and he feels it when Kylo sighs.

"Do you think of me?"

No response.

It's fine, Hux didn't expect much anyway. That's how it works with them. He then tightens his grip around Kylo's throat. "I might kill you, you know."

"What's stopping you now then?" Kylo asks, voice even, like this whole conversation is a complete normal thing from everyday life.

"Your submission. That you want _this._ " Hux answers.

"Don't start something you can't finish, General." Kylo then says and something flares in Hux. He tightens his fingers and this time he can feel Kylo's growing pulse surging against his grip. Kylo grunts, and blinks.

Kylo tries to move so that he can grind himself against Hux but Hux locks his thighs around his hips and holds him still.

“Harder,” Kylo demands and his voice is completely strained. Hux doesn't have to be told twice. Just the feeling of Kylo's throat under his grip, that Kylo is allowing this, has him rock hard. His eyes hood and he grits his teeth and does as he’s told and clamps down around Kylo's throat.

Kylo's eyes close as his mouth opens to take a breath. Hux wants his hands to leave new bruises; wants to cover up the ones that Kylo has placed there himself. Kylo then brings his hand to Hux's wrist in an iron grip and struggles to gasp for air but that's it. He doesn't make a move to pull Hux off of him or to lighten his grip around his throat.

Hux, mesmerized, watches as his blunt nails dig into Kylo's skin. The sight beneath him is glorious and absolutely thrilling. Kylo is _his_. The realization makes Hux's blood go hot. He is in complete control. 

Hux smirks, angling his hips slightly and when Kylo whines, he knows he's in the right spot. Kylo groans in pleasure.

“Touch me.”

“What was that?” Hux asks and there’s an evil glint of a smile on his lips. 

Kylo wets his lips. “Please,” he begs, “touch me.” 

"Hm, since you asked so nicely," Hux muses.

He reaches down with his other hand and skids up Kylo’s shirt and runs his fingers over his chest. Kylo is heaving now, breathing harshly through his nose. Hux’s hand ghosts down to his navel, being mindful to touch everywhere but where Kylo wants him to. 

Kylo doesn’t say anything though, knows that if he does, he’ll be giving into what Hux wants. That’s fine. 

He reaches for Kylo's shirt again and helps him throw it over his head. Hux watches Kylo’s hands as they tentatively reach for Hux’s pants and when he knows that he won’t get reprimanded, he undoes the button and pulls down the zipper. 

He’s about to reach inside and touch his cock before Hux releases his grip on Kylo’s throat and instead grabs his wrists and slams them above his head. Before Kylo can react, Hux leans down for another kiss.

Hux exhales feeling that rush again as Kylo bites his lip hard. He opens his mouth, wincing at first but then lets his tongue explore Kylo’s mouth and he moans again when Kylo is anything but gentle. Hux pulls back and for a fraction of a second, leans his forehead against Kylo's as they regain their breath before he pulls back up. 

Kylo leans back up on his elbows, watching as Hux stands up to remove his clothes. Uniforms be damned, Hux might appreciate appearances, but not right now. Kylo follows soon after, just managing to pull down his sweats. His cock is hard and already leaking at the tip. Hux chuckles at the fact that Kylo wasn't wearing anything underneath his pants.

“You’re going to fuck me,” Hux breathes, his eyes dark. He feels feverish when their cocks touch and debates for moment jerking them both off like this. But it's been a long couple of days and he wants something else. There’s no going back from this and it isn’t even the first time. This isn’t their first rodeo. But it’s the first time he’s willing to bottom.

Hux hovers his fingers on Kylo's neck again. He stares at the small moles on his neck, his skin reddened already bruising from the iron grip Hux had on him moments before. Hux's fingers skims over Kylo's jaw before touching his lips, reddened from the kisses. 

Kylo opens his mouth, knowing what Hux is asking from him and runs his tongue over Hux's fingers. Hux's eyes hood and he breathes harshly when Kylo sucks shamelessly on his fingers, wetting them as much as he can. Kylo grazes his teeth on his index and middle finger and Hux groans, imagining his cock instead in Kylo's mouth. He could very well do that but he has other plans in mind tonight. He takes his fingers out and reaches behind himself, into the crevice of his ass to open himself up. 

It burns at first, fingering himself open and Hux hates that Kylo has his hands on his hips, thumbs brushing on his hip bones as he watches Hux fuck himself on his fingers. 

"Touch me again and I'll stop," Hux warns, eyes dark. Kylo knows a threat when he sees one, knows that Hux means every single word. This could be over before it even starts.

Kylo bites his lip and sighs. His hands linger on Hux’s hips before he sets them on the sheets. 

When he takes a hold of Kylo’s cock, he gives him a hard squeeze and Kylo is obviously growing impatient. He tries to thrust up to Hux but Hux immediately shoves his arm hard against Kylo's throat and he chokes.

"What did I say?" Hux growls. "Move again and I will make sure you don't come tonight."

When Kylo has gone silent and stops moving, Hux moves his arm off him. Kylo exhales and for a moment, he almost pouts. At that, Hux smiles. Actually smiles because _yes,_ this is what he wants from Kylo. At the first feel of Kylo’s cock inside him, Hux breathes hard and uses his hand to brace himself against Kylo’s defined chest and digs his nails in deep. Hux softly brushes his thumb against the smaller moles on his chest. Kylo tries to suppress his own groan and throws his head back as Hux sinks all the way down. 

Hux feels as if he’s gotten the wind knocked out of him with how deep Kylo is inside him, how much he can feel his cock is stretching him and filling him all at once. 

There’s a moment where they just stay there, Hux welcomes the pain of the stretch and then he looks down at Kylo and remembers all that they’ve been through, remembers that there was a time when they did this and it wasn’t full of hate. But now every time Hux sees him, he wants to hold Kylo down, make him bleed and beg. He wants to hurt him.

“Move, godammit,” Kylo growls as he runs one hand through his hair and Hux catches it, pinning it above Kylo’s head. Kylo’s hair is a mess now and Hux imagines that his isn’t that far off either. Perfect strands of hair that he combs to the side are now sticking to his forehead. He starts circling his hips, moving up and down and they both moan. They don’t speak, they rarely do, only stare at each other with dark eyes. Hux leans down and shoves his tongue down Kylo’s throat in a moment of sudden feral hunger. He picks up the pace and his thighs are burning, but he doesn’t care. He shamelessly loves the way Kylo’s cock feels inside of him, lighting up every nerve and driving him mad. He picks up the pace again, fucking himself.

Hux shifts his weight again, lifting himself and he feels Kylo’s hands on him again, his nails grazing at his ribcage before moving down to settle on his hips again, fingers digging in so hard to bruise. Hux knows that Kylo’s enjoying the fact that he’s going to leave marks. He lifts Hux up and down onto his cock and Hux growls, feeling Kylo’s cock hit his prostate with each thrust. He hasn't touched his own dick and he can feel himself needing the release but stops himself from finding the means to do so. He can deny himself the orgasm until Kylo comes first.

It’s a good burn, it’s everything he wants. Nothing else matters besides this. 

Hux gains control again as he starts circling his hips again and latches his hand onto Kylo’s throat again, squeezing but not too hard just yet.

“Yes,” Kylo groans, eyes lidding. “Harder, come on Hux.”

The force of Kylo’s thrust sends Hux down to his elbows, he hisses and in response he clenches hard around Kylo’s cock. He wrinkles his nose at how sweaty they both are, practically breathing into each others mouth when Kylo’s hand moves from his hips to his back to pull at him. 

“Fuck,” Kylo wheezes, his eyes rolling back because he’s going to come first. He moves his head to the side, to look anywhere but at what's in front of him but Hux turns his head and bites Kylo's lip hard.

"Look at me, Ren," he whispers. "Watch me fuck myself on you. This is what you want, isn't it?" His lips then hover over Kylo’s ear, “Come on, Ren, finish it,” he whispers and his hand digs in deep to pale skin of Kylo’s throat one last time and that does it.

“Fuck, fuck—” Kylo grits out before he slides his hands from Hux’s hips to his ass, squeezing and kneading each ass cheek hard as he slams up into Hux and comes hard. Hux doesn’t let go of Kylo’s throat, leans back up and rides him through his orgasm, moaning shamelessly as he feels Kylo’s cock bluntly hitting his prostate and the warmth of Kylo’s come inside of him. 

He’s going to come soon, too. He feels his orgasm building up, his body lighting up and when Kylo goes limp, falling back on the bed, Hux lets go of his throat. Kylo coughs twice and tries to regain his haggard breathing as Hux grabs a hold of his own dick that has been neglected this whole time and has left a string of precome on Kylo’s abdomen. He slides off Kylo’s now softening cock, both of them hissing and scoots up until he’s sitting on Kylo’s chest. He starts jacking himself off while meeting Kylo’s gaze. 

He grows hot, being watched like this, both of them knowing that Hux is going to come on him. Kylo doesn’t say anything and instead stares right back at him. 

“Do it,” Kylo says, his voice a whisper. “Please, I need it. Come on me, _please_.”

Hux winces when his thumb rubs over the slit of his cock and he’s _so_ close, can feel his balls start to tighten and, “Fuck,” he moans, closing his eyes and comes in thick spurts, marking him for the nth time. Hux comes on Kylo's chest, his throat, and his jaw.

They’re both breathing hard, Hux incredibly satisfied that Kylo is completely marked by him. He watches as Kylo swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing, the skin there blooming with new bruises and his come. 

_This is how I want you always. Beneath me and marked._

Hux then gets off Kylo and sighs, starting to feel the burn in his ass and thighs. A small but annoying price to pay nonetheless. He can feel Kylo’s come dripping out of him and he wrinkles his nose in disgust, making a mental note to change the sheets before he goes to sleep. He then reaches for the datapad on his nightstand, watching in his peripheral vision Kylo getting up and walking to the bathroom for a shower. 

He kills time reading reports from his officers and when Kylo returns, he sits on the bed, his back facing Hux and begins to throw on his shirt and pants. Hux steals a glance at Kylo and watches as droplets of water fall from his hair down his back. Perhaps next time he can push Kylo on all fours and bite his back.

Hux remains on the bed, sheets pooled around his hips. He tries not to linger his gaze on Kylo, knows that Kylo can feel him watching him. He looks down on his datapad again, pretending to be focused before Kylo gets up from the bed. 

Hux gets up and walks to the bathroom just as Kylo walks out of the room, the door sliding shut behind him with a quiet hiss. In the bathroom in front of the mirror, Hux notices the bruises Kylo left on him. His hips feel raw and his skin is red and he's going to ache all over but there are worse things to endure.

+

The Starkiller base is destroyed. Hux leaves the planet with barely enough time to register that all of their plans have been obliterated in the span of 50 minutes. The Supreme Leader isn't remorseful and looks calm as ever ordering him to bring Kylo Ren and evacuate.

Hux finds Kylo in a puddle of his own blood, eyes glossy and lips blue from the cold. But alive.

The snow around him is tarnished with splatters of blood. The slash of burnt flesh and blood across his face is hard to miss. His cloak and robes are singed and torn apart. Another failed attempt.

The Finalizer is still safe and awaiting their return.

"Bring him," he calls to the stormtroopers that came down with him. Amongst the sounds of explosions and the clouds of smoke and fire, Hux feels the planet tremble beneath his boots. There's not much time.

The sky is black. They can barely see a thing without the headlights of the ship. Hux yearns for the red light from the weapon that he had witnessed not too long ago. All that he and his men have worked for, gone just like that.

 _What will happen on the day when you can no longer hide behind your troops?_

Hux makes a fist and grits his teeth.

Once on board, Hux watches as they immediately take Kylo to the sick bay. He's fallen unconscious and his face is devoid of all emotion. Hux admits that he hasn’t seen anything like it, at least not here in front of everyone. He knows that look, the quiet and motionless look that Kylo wears on the occasion he stays the night with him in his private quarters.

If the officers nearby linger their gaze longer to process that the chosen apprentice of the Supreme Leader has failed yet again, they don't mention it in front of Hux. He puts petty thoughts of worry behind him because, of course Kylo will survive this and come back. Neither he nor Snoke will take otherwise for an answer. His army is gone, the only survivors are onboard the Finalizer and Hux knows better than to dwell on things that are in the past but it’s still difficult to swallow. Phasma survived too though she hasn't said a word since they left the base. Hux doesn't ask questions. They've got more important things to worry about. The destruction of the base and the death of thousands of military armada is taking a toll on him, keeping him up doing paperwork constantly. He imagines that he won't be able to sleep for a few days.

All of this is technically Kylo’s fault and his childish endeavors and it makes him want to punch a hole in the wall. But that would be even more petty and succumbing to the likes of Kylo and his temper tantrums.

He is above that.

Hux reminds himself of what he learned in his training. This is all just an inconvenience that couldn’t be helped. There is no point in dwelling on what has happened. He turns on his heel and walks toward the bridge to set the course to the Unknown Regions.

72 hours later and very few hours of sleep under his belt, Hux finally gets some form of news.

“Sir,” comes the voice behind him. Hux turns around and comes to face with an officer.

“What is it?”

“Lord Kylo Ren's injuries are stable. We’ve done all we can on reconstruction and healing his wounds. He should wake up soon.”

Hux gives him a curt nod before turning around, ultimately dismissing him. His hands are behind his back as he does one final round on the bridge before he goes to the sick bay. He supposes he might as well be the first thing Kylo sees when he wakes up.

+

Hux finds Kylo asleep.

He’s no longer wearing his robes and Hux finds them draped over a chair. The cape and cowl are singed and ripped to shreds. Half of his face is covered in bandages and Hux fights against the will to smirk. That scar on his face will forever be a reminder of his failed attempt to destroy the Jedi so-called Rey. A small victory, at least to Hux.

They’ve reached the Unknown Regions and Supreme Leader Snoke waits for Kylo to wake up. Hux pulls up the stool to sit next to him and watch him sleep. His face is empty, calm and he looks young but the scar will add on years and pain. Hux knows it himself.

When Hux first met Kylo Ren, he did not know what to think of him. They were still so young and inexperienced. Snoke informed them both that they would be his right and left hand. That was many years ago. Now all Hux sees is a wild, broken and reckless man who is reaching too far.

Together they will bring order to the galaxy and end the wretched Resistance. 

Kylo is a wildfire and Hux is right in the middle of it and never wants to leave. If he burns, he'll drag Kylo down with him.

**Author's Note:**

> @ han and leia, i'm so so sorry.


End file.
